Pedicle screws allow spine surgeons to attach rods or plates to the thoracic and lumbar spine. This rigidly immobilizes the spine segments, promoting the bone graft to grow into a fusion, welding spinal segments into one solid unit, reducing pain and stabilizing deformity without requiring complete immobilization of the patient for the extended period of time during the healing process.
While many different pedicle screws have been developed, presently most pedicle screws are fixed axis devices which must be carefully aligned during insertion and fixation in the spine. Specifically, the screws must be drilled or screwed into the bone at a very specific angle to assure that the alignment hardware is exactly positioned such that the receiving portions of the fixation hardware are aligned so that the rod can be passed therethrough without distorting the screw or putting an undesirable level of stress on the attachment point. As a result, the alignment procedure requires a considerable amount of time, increasing the possibilities of complications during surgery and, in many cases the alignment fails and must be repeated. Further, the insertion of the screw is dependent on the angle of alignment required, resulting in insertions that are not in the most secure or safe positions with respect to the vertebral bodies.
The art contains a variety of pedicle screws which permit a level of freedom with respect to the alignment of the screw and the coupling element. However, these teachings have generally been complex, and inadequately reliable with respect to durability. The considerable drawbacks associated with the prior art systems include limited angular adjustability, complexity, difficult of properly positioning the coupling elements and the rod, tedious manipulation of the many parts associated with the complex devices and the considerable cost associated with manufacturing such complex mechanisms.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive, durable and simple vertebral alignment assembly that allows a surgeon to freely manipulate the alignment of the coupling hardware such that the fixation rods can be properly positioned with respect to the vertebral bodies without a time consuming and potentially dangerous alignment procedure.